Heroes Adventures ep 6: Transformers Prime
by hero101
Summary: Richard, Drago, and Ty Rux went to the World of Transformers Prime. Home of the Old Friend of his named Bulkhead. But as the Tournament goes. Trouble always follows. What happens? Find out in Heroes Adventures.


**Hello. I'm Drago. And y** **our watching: Disney Channel**

* * *

From the Last episode. Richard, and his team went to Bayview, Lumiose City. USA.

While Drago has reunite with Dan for awhile as He still is Richard's Partner. Seto Kaiba opens up a Tournament for all Duelist, Trainers, and Brawlers. But they can only play them as Bakugan.

Only One wins the Event. Whoever wins can claim the Magic Crystal of the Magic Kingdom. Now where does Richard goes next. This is Heroes Adventures.

* * *

Outpost Omega, Navada.

This Place used to be a Missle Silo during the Cold War. Now the place is home to the Greatest Heroes: Team Prime.

The Autobots:

 **Optimus Prime**

 **Bulkhead**

 **Bumblebee**

 **Ratchet**

 **Arcee**

 **and their Partners. Jack, Miko, and Raf.**

 **Last is Agent William Fowler, and June Darby.**

Miko, and I were Bulkhead's Partners. She sometimes gets in Trouble, and I just take care of Bulkhead.

This Time They don't even Know that I'm a Bakugan Battler in this Tournament. Ratchet was monitoring the Comms on the rest of the Team. Until: "PRIME!" said Agent William Fowler for the Government calls.

He only calls, and visits when their are Issues. Optimus walks to the Comms with Bulkhead, "Agent Fowler. He can we-" Fowler: "What else Cons?!". "I'm over a Gas Station when I saw a Light and this is the Response" said the Agent as He puts up a Cam from his Plane.

What a Surprise: It was Me on TV.

Bulkhead couldn't believe it, "Ha, HA! Richard!. He's Back!" Bulkhead said with a Happy Mood. "I don't care who it is when people saw the Light too. If we don't do something. We're gonna be on the 11:00 News!" said Fowler with a Angry Tone.

Bulkhead talks to Optimus, "Optimus. Let Me go, and get Him. He's My Partner" said Bulkhead asking. Optimus knows that Bulkhead and I had a History in Arizona. Miko doesn't know He has a 2nd Partner.

"Very Well, Bulkhead. Go to Him" said Optimus. Bulkhead nodded, and went out to drive. "There going to be an Explanation to Agent Fowler, Optimus" said Ratch as He looked to Him. "Indeed, My Old Friend" Optimus said.

At a Gas Station outside of Town.

I was walking, and stopped. I looked around. Richard: "Hey?,... I know this World". "This is Jasper, Nevada" I said as Drago and Ty jumped on My Shoulder. "Isn't this Bulkhead's World?" said Drago.

Ty looked to Drago, "Bulkhead? The Chief Engineer of the USS Enterprise?" Ty asked. Drago: "That's the One". Then I see a SUV in the Distance, "Speaking of Which" I said the 2 looked to the Green SUV.

He transformers into the Big Green Autobot I remember. "How you doing Kid?" said Bulkhead. Richard: "Bulkhead? I haven't seen you since Forever". Drago flap to Bulkhead's Eyes, Drago: "Hello Big Guy".

Bulkhead couldn't believe it. Bulkhead: "Drago?! Is that You? You change", "Hey! What about Me?!" said Ty as Bakugans can fly too. Bulkhead soon recognize that Voice, "Is that You, Ty?" said Bulkhead.

I just looked to Bulkhead as He never changed. So Bulkhead then kneels down. Bulkhead: "It's great too see all of You,... and You, Kid". I nodded. "Why not go for a Drive? O.K Burger sounds good?" said Bulkhead offering a Drive Time.

I couldn't resist, "Why not? I haven't ride You Since I was 12. Bulk" I said as Bulkhead is glad that this is the Same Kid from long time ago. "Hop On" He said as Bulkhead transforms back to the SUV.

We got in, and this Time I got a Drivers Licence. "Besides. Agent Fowler want Me, or Prime to take You to Him" Bulkhead warned in a Fun Way. I just Grin, Richard: "Always getting in the Way, Does He?".

Then we all just laugh, "Good One, Richard" Bulkhead said as He drives off.

Soon the Tourist came but sees nothing, and even Agent Fowler doesn't know where the Boy is.

At New Vestroia.

Team Rocket: Jessie, James, and Meowth were sent by Seto Kaiba to get a New Bakugan, or More to be more stronger. But they were tired, James: "Oh My Neck", Jessie: "This is Your Fault Buster", James: "What?", Jessie: "It was you Idea of not bringing a Balloon with Us".

Meowth: "Hold On, Guys! I think our lock is about to change" said Meowth as the Team looks at a Lake with a Lot of Bakugan. Team Rocket Grins with Greed. Jessie has her eyes on a Pyrus Terrorclaw. James has his eyes on Aquos Juggernoid. Last Meowth has his eyes on a Haos Saurus.

Shuji already has a Haos Longfly along with of now Bakugans: Darkus Fear Ripper, Subterra Mantris, and his Partner in Crime: Darkus D-Structs. Their All at Kaiba Corp.

Jessie readies her Bakuball. Bakuball are like Pokeballs, only you catch it, and they spit out a Bakugan Sphere. Speaking of Which Jessie throws the Bakuball to Terrorclaw. Instead of Resisting.

The Ball lights up a Sparkle, and spits out a Red, and Yellow Bakugan: Terrorclaw. "Yes! I got a Terrorclaw, Wobbafett!" said Jessie holding the Terrorclaw. "Wob-bafett!" the Blue Pokemon said with a Salute.

James did a Good Throw, and the Ball hits Juggernoid, and it did the Same. "Works like a Charm" He said Inkay comes out, "Inkay!".

Meowth also catches Saurus as He walks, "This is a Great Day for Team Rocket, Right Brontes?" said Meowth as Brontes jump on his shoulder, Brontes: "Yes Indeed".

So they all got together again. James: "So. Now that we got extra help, We can find the Dragonoid and take the Perfect Core. Jessie: "Great. Time to call it in", Meowth: "Ding! and off to the Dragonoid".

So Team Rocket teleports out of New Vestroia to Drago's last location.

Speaking of Which. Me, Drago, Ty, and Bulkhead got to the O.K Burger, and that is when Drago told Bulkhead what is happening. Bulkhead: "So this Seto Kaiba sets up a Tournament to claim a Crystal Ball that protects Disneyland from Darkness?".

"Exactly" I said as I drink a Smoothie.

Bulkhead seems to like the Idea, and He does the unthinkable, "Okay Then. So when do I sign up?" He said as I spit out a Big Slurp of Smoothie, "What?!". "You sure by coming with Us? We might not come back here for awhile" said Drago asking.

"I missed You Guys. It wasn't Fun Back Home. It was the Same Thing: Fight Cons, Wreaking Things. I it's was getting boring. Plus I had My own Bakugan. Check It Out" said Bulkhead as He puts out a Brown, and Tan Bakugan with out changing from his SUV Form.

"A Subterra Bakugan?" I said as the Bakugan pops open, "Hello Drago" said **Subterra Magma Wilda**. Drago is surprised, "Wilda! Is that You, My Old Friend?". Wilda: "Aww, Drago. You missed Me didn't You?".

Bulkhead was surprised, "Wilda, you know Drago?". Richard: "Wilda used to be Mira's Bakugan when He, and Drago were in the Bakugan Resistance with Dan". Wilda turns to Me.

"And who are You?" He said. Drago jumps on Bulkhead's Hood, "This is Richard, He's My New Partner. I once met Him when I was a Helix Dragonoid" said Drago. Now Wilda understands, "Ohh, Right. Nice to Meet You" said Wilda.

Ty then wants to meet Wilda, "Hi, I'm Ty Rux. Nice to meet You", Wilda: The Pleasure is Mine".

Then Drago senses something. "Someones coming" He said as Drago turns to the direction of the front of the O.K Burger. A Person in a Black Hood was walking to Us. I don't know who He is.

Drago, Ty, and Wilda went into hiding.

"Who are You?" I said. This Guy got close, and stops 20 feet. "My name is Luxord. I'm with Maleficent" He said as He holds a Gauntlet. We were surprised, "Your a Player too!".

"That's Right Fools". Luxord readies his Gauntlet. "Not so Fast!" said Jessie.

We all looked up to see the Balloon of Meowth. Richard: "I thought you get here".

* * *

Jessie: "Prepare for Trouble! We're here to help".

James: "And make It Double! We are ones who want the Twerp!".

Jessie: "To Protect the World from Devastation!".

James: To Unite all People within Our Nation!".

Jessie: "To Denounce the Evil with Truth and Love!".

James: "To Extend our Reach to the Stars above!".

Jessie: "Jessie!".

James: "and James".

Jessie: "Team Rocket Blast Off to back other Rivals from the Mission!".

James: "Surrender Now or Prepare for One Bakugan Fight!".

Meowth: "Meowth! That's Right!".

Wobbafett: "WOB-Bafett!".

End with a Big R.

* * *

Drago: "Oh Good. Team Rocket. You Guys have a Perfect Timing". "Who's Team Rocket?" Bulkhead asking. Richard: "Their a Group of Bad Guys who always take things. But they do team up with us when situations like Maleficent or her Minions".

Luxord looked to them. "I'm getting tired of you always interfering with Maleficent's Plans. Jessie: "What can we say? We got dibs on Drago, and the Boy". "We can settle this Rivalry Later, Kid. Right now we need to teach this Guy a Lesson" said Shuji as He walks to the Team.

"You couldn't beat Me once, Shuji. What makes You think that You do better Now" He said. "I know who you are,... Bulkhead" Luxord said as Bulkhead transformers to a Bot Mode.

"How did you know who I am?" said Bulkhead with a Mean look. "I know everything. Soon. You, and Your Autobot Friends will be Dust, If you stay out of this" Luxord blackmailing Bulkhead of using his Friends.

"Your going to Pay for that" said Bulkhead as puts on a Gauntlet that made him Human-Size. Team Rocket, and I put on our Gauntlets as Well. AI: Gauntlet Activated. All: "Bakugan! Field Open!".

My Gauntlet glows Red, Bulkhead's Gauntlet glows Orange, and Luxlord's Gauntlet glows Yellow.

The Kaiba Corp Deep-Dimension Satellite receives word of a Duel. "Mr. Kaiba. Theirs a Duel in the Transformers Prime Universe. Richard, and Bulkhead vs Luxord" said a Agent as Seto Kaiba, and his Brother Mokuba sees it on the Monitor.

"There's Richard, and My Agents with Bulkhead. Then there's Luxord". Seto knows that if Luxord loses, He's Done for. Seto: "Good Luck, Richard".

Luxord: "Gate Card set!". The Card disappears in a yellow glow. "Bakugan! Brawl!" Luxord said as He throws a Haos Bakugan. "Bakugan! Stand!". Luxord: "Rise Haos Twilight Thorn".

The Giant Nobody called Twilight Thorn has 870 G. Richard/Bulkhead: "Bakugan! Brawl!". "Bakugan! Stand!". "Come on out, Drago" I said as Heroic Drago/650 G comes out. "Magma Wilda, Power Up!" Bulkhead said as Magma Wilda/600 G comes to battle.

Drago: "Welcome back to the Brawl, Wilda". "It's Great to be Back" said Wilda as they both are ready. 650+600= 1250 G. I know if we fight now, Luxord will use the Cards to Win easily. "Hold on I had an Idea" I said as Bulkhead, and include Team Rocket to hear the Plan without Luxord hearing it.

Richard(Whisper): "Okay, We need to have Luxord get 500 or 800 higher. Then you guys can bring Wobbafett. Got It?". We all agreed. Then a a Fast Move, "Ability Activate: Burning Dragon!".

Drago attacks like an Arrow of Fire. +200 to Drago= 1450 G. Luxord: "Ability Card: G-Power Absorber". The Big Nobody just steals Drago's G-Power to absorb. Drago lose- 1450= 0 G. Then 870+1450= 2320 G.

Bulkhead: "No Way! Ability Activate: Atlas Shield!". Wilda protects Drago. +300= 300. "Ability Card: Reversal G. This Card can nullify the Opponent's Ability" said Luxord.

-300= 0. Drago looked to Wilda as Wilda looked to Drago, Wilda: "That can't good". Soon Twilight Thorn use it's Arms to extend, and grabbed both Wilda's Feet, and pulls. "Whoa!" Wilda yells as He is about to be pull to the Nobody.

Drago catch Him in Time, and pulls away from it. Luxord: "It is inevitable. You Two belong long to the Mistress". Twilight Thorn charges up a Powerful Lazer as It still pulls Wilda.

The Two looked to the End. I just Grin, "Now to Spring the Trap" I said. Jessie: "Wobbafett, GO!". Wobbafett jumps as the Lazer fires as the Blue Pokemon gets in Front of Wilda, and Blocks the Beam.

Luxord was surprise, "What?!". Wobbafett is really catching all of the Energy as the Power grows to 2320+600= 2920 G. Jessie: "Let's Go!", "Wob-Ba-FETT!" He said as the fires it all back to the Nobody with Double the Power.

Twilight Thorn got hit as It lets go of Wilda. They got Up, Drago: "You okay?", "Never better" said Wilda with a Thumbs Up. Richard: "Alight. Concentrate Fire on Wobbafett. Ability activate: Victory Charge!".

Drago powers up with 6 Attributes.

Bulkhead: "Double Ability: Ares Ball+Chest Burn!". +400 G to Magma Wilda, and Wilda activates his Metal Chest as Drago goes in front of Him as a Cannonball. 2920+400+1000= 4320 G.

Wobbafett gathers all that Power with Mirror Coat as He gives them more Power= 4320+600= 4920 G. All: "FIRE!". Wilda fires on Wobbafett as He fires Drago at Twilight Thorn.

Soon The Nobody is No More. AI: Luxord's Life Gauge reached 0. Richard, Bulkhead, and Team Rocket Wins. 2000 Baku-Points. Richard: "That's Checkmate" I said. "Oh Yeah, Pecks of Doom Baby!" said Wilda as He pads his Metal Pecks.

Drago flies down by Wilda, "Well Done, Wilda, and You too, Wobbafett". "WOB-Ba!" He said in a Salute as Always. For Luxord, It was the End for Him. "Mistress,... I failed" He said as He disappears into Nothingness.

They see the Nobody gone to nothing. "Did anyone saw what just happen?" said Bulkhead scratch his Head. Wilda did the same thing, "I'm confused?". Richard: "When a Nobody is defeated, They disappear like the don't exist".

To Team Rocket. It was a Success, Team Rocket: "We won, He lost, We Hot, He's Not!". We all looked at them. Then Meowth drops a Box which is full of Smoke. We were coughing, and the Smoke clears, Team Rocket disappears.

Wilda: "That was Weird". Richard: "They'll be back", "Yeah, and Next Time they're Enemies" said Drago as HE, and Wilda change back to Sphere form. Bulkhead takes off the Gauntlet as He grows back to Autobot Size.

"Your not kidding, These Guys, and this Maleficent will do anything to get rid of Us" said Bulkhead. "Yeap, We need to be Stronger the Next Time. Until then: I had to Face Fowler first" I looked to Bulkhead.

Ty looks to Me, "Who's Folwer?". He never been outside his world like this.

He knows that We are in trouble with Fowler with Me, and Himself,... Unless: "Why not I call Optimus, and we'll get going" Bulkhead asked as Me, Drago looked to Him. Wilda knows what Bulkhead meant.

Bulkhead tells Optimus whats happening as He understands. "I see. Then Go with Him, Before the She gets to It First. Be Careful" said Optimus. Ratchet looked to Him, "Do You think that Bulkhead would be alright with that Boy?".

Optimus: "It's up to Destiny now, Ratchet. Like we do against Megatron. Miko is with Wheeljack at the Time. Not to Worry.

Bulkhead is in his SUV Form, and Drives on the Road out from Town. Bulkhead: "So where do we go now?". I was in the Front Seat, Ty: "Yeah, Where are we going?".

"Well. Wherever the Road take Us,... It's a Big Universe out there" I said as we just driver to the Distance.

Richard, Ty and Drago has teamed up with Bulkhead, and Subterra Magma Wilda. What will they go now. As the Journey Continues.

The End.

* * *

To See more on what happens on the next episode? Go to Hero101 on Fanfiction


End file.
